Magicians heart (DISCONTINUED)
by SoldierGame
Summary: Scyla is a 21 year old girl, she is married too hisoka, join them going through the hunter exam while scyla looks through her memories of them meeting (The cover art is a picture of scyla by my friend, you can find her on deviant art her name is the coded beast she has some cool stuff) also I have decided that if I go past the chimera ant arc I'm going to turn it into a crossover
1. Scyla

My oc is named scyla. Because I can't draw anime well I will have to describe her. Basically she is a short girl around 21 who has long straight green hair (uneven at the ends) she wears bandages over her eyes, for reasons I will explain later. And wears a Butler outfit (like the one sebastian from black Butler wears) she is married to hisoka. She also carried around a black staff with a ball at the top.

I also have to apologize because it may correct hisoka's name to his okay.

CHAPTER ONE: hunter x exam x begins!

Scyla and hisoka had arrived at the hunter exams. The trip there had been quite easy… even though scyla was 8 almost 9 months pregnant.

Of course, she had a few tricks up her sleeve which made her look completely normal… If you call what she usually looks like normal…

She received the tag which had the number "45" on it.

She and hisoka walked to a wall and sat down. A few hours later scyla glanced up when she sensed a familiar presence, Hisoka

had felt it as well. They saw Illumi, disguised as gittaracker, enter. Hisoka smirked and waved a little, Illumi glanced over. He then went and sat down a couple feet away from us. About another hour or so later hisoka got up, scyla, sensing his movements, did the same. Hisoka then wound his way into the crowd, scyla following as usual.

Hisoka stopped and stood for a couple of minutes, listening to the conversations around him. Suddenly, a man pushed scyla knocking her over. Hisoka glared at him for a second before smirking.

Everyone looked over as the man started screaming.

"oh" hisoka said "how peculiar, his arms seem to have turned into flower petals… be careful now, when you bump into someone you should really apologize" people took a few steps back from hisoka and started muttering amongst themselves. Scyla spotted tonpa, the rookie crusher talking to a boy with spiky greenish brown hair "that pshycopath is back again.." tonpa said "again?" the boy asked. Scyla noticed a boy with blond hair was listening too.. so was a older man dressed in a suit. "yeah" tonpa said "he was here last year… only reason he didn't pass was because he killed a examiner he didn't like"

At this point scyla got bored of their conversation and stopped listening. A few minutes later the examiner showed up. She sensed he was strange… he had long limbs.. and no mouth..

"welcome to the hunter exam" he told them "I am satotz, your examiner. Please follow me" he turned around and started taking long, but quick strides forward. They followed behind him, after a few minutes they started picking up speed… they continued to pick up speed for a while,

Scyla was running next to hisoka and noticed a kid riding past on a skateboard. Suddenly the older looking man he saw earlier started yelling at the kid to "Respect the hunter exam!" and such.

A little after that he stopped skating next to the spiky haired kid from before. Scyla also noticed how a fat, short little man was being bullied into dropping out. She was annoyed that tonpa did things like that. There weren't as many toys to _play_ with when he did that.

A few hours later they arrived at the swamp. Just as satotz finished explaining how they could get tricked a person appeared, his clothes were torn and he was dragging a monkey like thing that had a face like knew he wasn't human, and she knew he definitely wasn't the examiner. How could a examiner be beaten up by a monkey?

She completely tuned out the conversation that was happening.

When hisokas card finished the argument. "that settles it" he said, shuffling his cards.

They continued running. Hisoka wandered off. Scyla knew exactly where satotz was, in fact, she knew where _everybody_ was. But, deciding to make things more fun, she separated from the thinking she may know the way followed her a bit. When she decided they were far enough away, she turned around and kicked the first one in the forehead with her heel. The others stopped, surprised for a second, they then got ready to fight. Scyla smiled, an innocent little smile. Then, quicker than the eye could see she attacked, jumping from enemy to enemy, and now and them towing little knives at them.

A less than 30 seconds later she was done with them. "hmm… that was quicker than expected.." she said out loud. "ooh" hisoka said, appearing from behind a tree, he was carrying the older man. "so you had some fun too?" scyla asked. Hisoka nodded.

They continued together to the end. Hisoka left the man by a tree.

"and part 2 of the exam is… Cooking!" the female examiner named menchi yelled. "cooking?!" everyone seemed surprised. A couple people argued and made a big deal out of it.

Soon they were all sent to look for pigs to feed menchi and buhara.

She and hisoka quickly got their pigs and returned to cook them. Scyla knew they would fail. And so they did. She had failed everyone. And then a old man dressed in white robes jumped down from a blimp.

He scolded menchi and then took everyone to mt. Split in half.

Menchi explained and demonstrated how to get the eggs. "sounds easy enough" Scyla remarked as she and hisoka were about to jump. Once on the Web they waited for the updraft, Scyla could sense it coming before everyone else and dropped early. She heard a couple people gasp. She flew back up before everyone else. She landed gracefully on the stone. _even easier than expected._ Scyla thought.

And so they boarded the plane again. They had some free time so she and hisoka sat next to a wall. Scyla fell asleep on hisoka's shoulder. When she did this hisoka smiled, patting her lightly on the head.


	2. Baby

_She remembered... when she was young… she had lived with her sira mother and human father, they were surprised when they learned she had the eyes… the eyes that can see all… and at its maximum potential can even see someone's thoughts. But, her father was human, so the eyes made her tired very quickly, if she used them for too long…_ _ **she'd die.**_

 _Sira are feared, all because of one sira from over 10 years ago that had mastered his eyes and went and slaughtered several villages before he was stopped by the hunter organization. Now all the villages keep tabs on the nearby sira and know what they all look like. They refuse to talk too sira and if a sira is seen by the ones who hate them most they might when be killed. But.. when my father first saw my mother… he fell in love immediately, her amazing blue hair that matched perfectly with her blue eyes, her pale skin, her long flowing white dress… after years, he finally found her and they got married, he loved me, as well. All sira have hair that match their eye color. My hair and eyes are green, my mother told me her sister had beautiful purple hair and eyes… before she was killed… they had a house deep in the woods.. one day scyla was out playing and got lost, of course she couldn't unbandadge her eyes, and at that point it was still hard to tell exactly where everything was, she traveled around and avenchaley, came to a village. One of the children had seen her from far off and warned everyone else. She walked into the village, confused why it was so quiet… when she got to the center of town the villagers emerged from their houses and started throwing rocks at her._

 _This is when hisoka, who was traveling nearby the village, bored, because he didn't have any promising fruit at the moment, saw her, he was on a cliff that came right over the village, he looked at her for a few moments and sensed something_ _ **special**_ _about her. He wasn't sure what, but he used bungee gum to grab her out from The crowd, everyone was shocked, especially the girl. He pulled her up and she landed on the cliff "hello" he had said, scyla just looked at him "who… who are you?" she asked "I am hisoka."_

Scyla woke with a start as the ship landed, she was still leaning on hisoka. They both got up and left the ship with all the others, she and hisoka found trap doors quickly. They fell into the same room, the room had many different, strange objects in it. hisoka walked too the door but it wouldn't open "Find the key" said a voice. Hisoka smirked "Scyla?" he said, looking at her, scyla pointed at a piano "In there" she told hisoka. He went and got the key out of the piano. In the next room there were a few prisoners which she and hisoka quickly got rid of. After a few hours, scyla noticed some unusual pain.. _I'm not Hurt.._ she thought. suddenly she felt herself collapse. Hisoka managed to catch her before she hit the ground, he asked "Is it the…" he looked at her belly. Scyla nodded "It must be" hisoka looked slightly annoyed "we better finish this quick…" he was carrying her down some stairs and through the hall when the one of the examineers came. He wanted to fight hisoka for giving him scars years led hisoka into a room where he put scyla down next to a wall. The the man said "You're cruel, hisoka, bringing your pregnant wife into the hunter exam"

The fight was soon over and they got Into the end room, there were several medics there too take Scyla. They put her on a bed and rolled her into the emergency hospital room.

A couple hours later, she came out, looking completely unfazed. In her arms she carried a small baby girl with bright pink hair. She sat down next too hisoka, who was making a card tower. A few minutes later, notorov entered the room and came over to her. He said "You've passed the hunter exam, there has never been a participant who has tried to do this while pregnant. Much less giving birth while doing so" she nodded. Then notorov said "how about you come and watch the hunter exam from my blimp?" he said. She nodded "alright" he took her and her child too the blimp "we have cameras placed all over the next site" he told her "you can watch whoever you want" he led her too a room with a nice, big bed and a TV right in front of it. "I thought you might like somewhere a bit nicer too watch from" he smiled. She thanked him and he left… she was feeling quite tired…

" _I'm hisoka" the man said "what's your name?" "Scyla" she told hisoka "I'm 14" he smirked "quite young" she nodded, confused "uhmm.. thank you for helping me… now I should find my way home.." hisoka then suddenly thought of something "are you a sira" she didn't move, she was scared. "You are!" she thought he was about to throw her back off the cliff, but, he didn't, instead he said "why don't I help you find your family?" she was surprised. "o-okay" she said._

 _They wandered through the forest for a couple of days… but, when they finally found Scyla's house, Scyla was Horrified. Blood… blood_ _ **everywhere.**_ _Her parents had been murdered by the nearby villages. She fell to her knees. She couldn't believe it… her parents…_ _ **gone**_ _... hisoka then looked at her and said "why don't you come with me?"_

Scyla woke up too the sound of her new child crying she have her milk. Then thought _we haven't named her yet…_ she was trying to think of a good name… what does she look like? She has beautiful hair, snow white skin… hmm… how about… Azrin? _Yes,_ she thought _Azrin is perfect._ And so, Azrin it was.


	3. Sira

Scyla looked at the screen and saw a river. Next to it the spiky haired boy was trying to catch a fish, after a few minutes scyla used the remote to switch cameras. After a few minutes she found hisoka, he was sitting on a log in the middle of the clearing, when. She switched onto his camera he looked right at her and waved. _The camera must have some nen in it._ scyla thought. She switched through a few more cameras and saw the silver haired kid. _Seems… special._ Scyla thought. She watched him for a few minutes. Then right when she was about to change cameras he stopped and was telling someone to come out. No one did. Scyla decided to leave him, for now. She continued flicking through the different cameras but didn't see much interesting. There was a knock on the door, menchi came in, she was carrying some food. "Hello!" she said "I thought you might like some food! Giving birth probably makes you hungry" Scyla nodded. She was always careful when taking food like this, but she knew menchi wouldn't poison anyone, if someone asked her to she'd probably say something like "But the poison would ruin the taste!" Scyla noticed menchi looking intently at the little bundle in Scyla's arms. Scyla held the baby up for her too see. "Aww!" menchi said "She's soooo cute! ...can I hold her?" Scyla gave the baby to menchi. Menchi was excited "Wooow! No one has ever given birth during the hunter exam before!" she gave the baby back to Scyla. Then she put the tray on her lap and asked "Can I keep you company for a while?" Scyla nodded politely. So Menchi sat in a chair next to the bed. Scyla continued looking through the different cameras as she ate. They saw the spiky haired boy, and they even saw a funny exchange with the older looking man, the blond haired boy, tonpa, and a monkey trainer. Menchi couldn't stop laughing after the blond haired boy tripped tonpa. Then menchi realized something "hey, how can you see with those bandages?" she asked. "my eyes are basically 100x gyo, It's hard to explain but I can _sense_ everything around me, including what's on the TV" Scyla told her. Menchi still seemed confused but she nodded.

After a few more hours Menchi had to depart for bed. Scyla turned the TV off and drifted off to sleep.

" _Why don't you come with me?" Scyla was shocked to hear those words. She looked at the strange man. he smirked "Well how about it?" he asked. She knew staying with the strange man was probably her best option, he didn't seem hostile, even though she was a sira. She nodded and said "O-okay" she stood up but immediately tripped over a stone that had been dislodged from their wall. There was a searing pain in her ankle, she gasped and held it. Broken. Hisoka sighed and picked her up, she was surprised, she blushed. When he saw her blush he smirked but stayed silent. They left the woods and went to a town a bit farther away that ignored sira instead of killing them. The next day they left to get to a bigger city. It was a long journey, Scyla's foot healed on the way. When they got there he took her to a place called "Heavens Arena" he entered her, her first fight was quite easy, she and hisoka did a lot of training on the way to the city. She was also very small and agile. She could go faster than the eye could see. After she got to floor 150 hisoka taught her_ _ **nen.**_ _She decided that she would get a staff. She had a plain black Staff with a ball at the top, she put_ _ **nen**_ _inside of the ball so that when she pushed the stick part of the staff through it would transform into a sword. She also enchanted a colorful scarf so that it could become as long as she wanted. She reached the 200 floor and got her own room, before that she had been staying with Hisoka. His attitude had worn off on her and she enjoyed killing a lot now. She liked to annoy him, making him almost want to kill her but not quite enough to make him snap. It was her own little game. However, her first night alone in her own room she couldn't even sleep. She didn't know why. She just felt that something was missing._

Scyla woke up the next morning to menchi bringing her breakfast. They once again flicked through all the cameras. Nothing new. Menchi left. Scyla just lay there and stared at her child. The child.. looked back. Scyla was surprised. _It's eyes are open already?_ The baby had pink eyes, they matched it's hair, _she's a sira..!_ Scyla was surprised, she being only half sira and hisoka, having no sira at all made her think the baby _couldn't_ be a sira… but she was. Scyla felt a mixture of emotions. _Will it be dangerous? If she uses her eyes will it kill her? Will she be fine? What if she dies before we know?_ Scyla was panicking. She decided to bandage the child's eyes until she could test her. She took some bandages out from her pocket and put it on the child's she hugged the child. She may be a little like hisoka, but she was probably more loving than him. She knew hisoka may one day _kill_ their child when he decides that she is "ripe" Scyla just hoped that day would never come.

Okay so I'm not sure if you guys saw how I updated the summary but I'm thinking that if I actually go past the chimera ant arc (as crazy as that sounds) I'm going to turn it into a crossover! I'm not sure what I'm gonna do a crossover with, maybe magi the labyrinth of magic (my favorite anime next to hxh) or something else. Tell me what you think! If you know an anime you'd like me to put into this then tell me and if I don't know it I'll try to check it out!


	4. Azrin

The next few days were the same, Scyla was bored, Menchi came to see her regularly. Finally, that part of the hunter exam was over, they took her to the last part of the exam where she sat with the examiners. She and hisoka were probably the only ones not surprised when gittarucker turned into Illumi. But she felt a little bad for killua. She looked down at her own child. Her child seemed abnormally large for a infant… in fact… she almost looked like a toddler already… she decided not to pay attention to it and turned back to the fight. The silver haired kid known as "killua" had given up. He didn't show any emotion when he sat down. Completely blank. She knew Illumi had done something to him while he was growing up, she just didn't know what. The next few fights were pretty boring. Except for hisoka's fight. She payed attention to that one, when it came for the older bylooking man's fight, killua out of nowhere, killed his opponent, bodoro. _Ah, Illumi… was it really necessary to get him to kill someone?_ She thought. All of them were then escorted into another room where they listened to the examiners explain how they could use they're hunter license. When that was over she and hisoka started traveling back to heavens arena. They took a train, but they couldn't find any seats to sit next to each other in so they had to sit separately. She had her child in her arms, and her bag at her feet. A young man, probably assuming she was blind, leaned over and swiped her bag, she grabbed his hand as he tried to stand up. He was startled, but didn't drop the bag, instead he said "Excuse me, miss? Can you please let go?" Scyla didn't, instead she rested the child on her lap, and broke his arm, he screamed and dropped the bag, at the next stop he got off. She looked over at hisoka who was smirking. She put her bag more under her chair, all the passengers that saw her break his arm inched away a little bit. They got off in a couple stations and were switching to a nicer train. One with compartments. They got a compartment with only one other passenger. The other passenger looked warily at hisoka. "Hey" he said "Are you a hunter? ...you just kinda give off that sorta… vibe" Hisoka smirked, nodded, and showed his card. Scyla showed hers as well. The man seemed surprised that she had one, then looked at the baby and laughed, "let me guess, she has one too?" he said. Scyla raised an eyebrow. _This guys annoying._ She thought. She started ignoring him. He chatted to them… and thought they didn't notice them texting someone on his phone behind his back… a couple minutes later a few men in complete black burst into the room. Scyla was ready. Scyla put the child down on the corner of the chair and jumped into action. Hisoka let scyla take care of it. She jumped from one guy to the next. Kicking and punching. In a matter of seconds they were all down. The guy was shocked. Scyla took her staff and turned it into a sword, the man saw her approaching her and grabbed her child. "D-Don't come any closer!" he shouted. But she did, faster than the eye could see, she was behind him. She beheaded him. She took her child back from the corpse and sat down in the chair next to hisoka. When the conductor came to check on them he was shocked. "What happened!?" he asked, shocked. "They tried to steal our hunter license" Scyla told him "and that one grabbed my baby, so i killed him." she pointed to the headless corpse. The conductor led them to another compartment. They got off the train and went to heavens arena. They went up to hisoka's room. It was almost night, Scyla left the child with hisoka. And went to buy a crib. When she got back, she found the baby walking around the room while hisoka was sitting on the bed observing it. Scyla was shocked. _It's only a little more than a week old!_ She thought. She set the crib, which she had been carrying with one hand, down in the corner, next to the bed. She sat down next to Hisoka and watched the little girl explore, she was like a doll. Scyla got up, went over to the baby, and took the bandages off her eyes. The little girl looked around. She looked at Hisoka and smiled. It was a strange smile, in fact, it was almost a smirk. Hisoka looked at the baby. The little girl walked up to him. She grabbed his hand, and with more strength than a infant should have, pulled him off the bed. Hisoka was surprised. He stood up and looked at the little girl. He then looked at Scyla. Who was equally shocked. Scyla picked the baby up and put her in the crib. The baby lay down. She was still looking around. Specifically at Hisoka and Scyla. Hisoka and Scyla lay down in bed. Scyla fell asleep very quickly, but Hisoka kept glancing at the baby who had her eyes locked on them. There was something strange about the baby. He ignored it and fell asleep.

The next morning Scyla woke up, she found the baby looking out the window. She smiled at the child and said "Good morning" the child looked at her and said "Good morning" back. Scyla shook her head. _I must be going insane!_ She thought. She went to the kitchen and got some food for Azrin. She gave it to the child who ate it neatly. She got some food for herself. Hisoka got up a couple minutes after Scyla and got himself food as well. The baby got out of the crib. Hisoka and scyla weren't surprised at anything anymore. The baby went up to Hisoka again. Scyla decided to do a eye test. She took the baby to another roo. She got out a sheet of paper and drew letters on it. _If she can talk, she can read._ Scyla decided. She pointed at the letter. The baby said nothing. She pointed at all the other ones. The baby said nothing. She pointed her finger up and made a 1 with nen. "one!" the baby shouted. _Maybe she can only see nen… but she hasn't bumped into a wall yet… she can probably sense things but since I've been working on my sensing for years, and she hasn't, she can't sense things like the thin layer of led on paper._ Scyla decided that was how it was.

It was the next week. Rain had grown amazingly fast, she looked like a twelve year old now. But her growth spurt seemed to be over… for now… gon and Killua had arrived and Hisoka had a excellent idea. He decided he would start Azrin fighting to try to befriend gon and Killua. Azrin was already as quick as her mother and as strong as her father. She also was very smart and strategic. Her hair went down to her knees and had changed color from pink to blood red. Same with her eyes. She wore a little white dress and she always had a small smile on her lips. She looked like a doll.

Azrin went down alone. _Let's see.. silver haired boy and spiky haired boy.._ she looked around and spotted them getting in line, she got in line after them. Gon noticed her and said hello. Killua seemed a bit more wary. She watch Killua and gon's fights. Then gon insisted to Killua that they watch her. The opponent tried to charge her but she held out one hand and caught him. She then kicked him in the stomach and he went flying into the ceiling. Gon and Killua were surprised, in fact, _everyone_ was. She went up to gon and killua. They went into the elevator with another kid called "zushi" killua talked about how he had been here before. And how he had spent all his money on snacks. When they got off the elevator a man with very good nen came up to them. "master… your shirts untucked again" zushi told him. They went to wings house. He told them a lot of lies about nen but Azrin stayed quiet. When she got back she went up to their room.


	5. Kiss

_After the first night of loneliness in Scyla's new room, she went back to staying with hisoka. He teased her about this, but she knew there was something about him… something… almost comforting to her. She wasn't sure exactly what. Maybe it was his strength.. or his little smirk, or the way he acted, maybe a mixture of everything… after about a week or so, Illumi came to visit. She hadn't met him yet, so he was a little surprised to find someone else in the room with hisoka. of course, he didn't show it, he never did. He was checking in on hisoka because he was on a job near there. Scyla could tell this wasn't just a friendly visit, Illumi was wary of hisoka, Scyla could sense he was very strong, probably as strong as hisoka. Illumi turned to her after talking to hisoka for a few minutes "And who are you?" he asked. "Scyla" was her short reply. He then turned back on hisoka, talked for a few more minutes, and left. Scyla didn't like Illumi. She decided she didn't like anyone except hisoka. Hisoka was the person who saved her, she loved him._

 _From then on she devoted herself completely to hisoka, after a few weeks hisoka finally noticed. He decided he would play with her a bit. One day when they were in his room, hisoka was sitting on the bed. He called scyla over. And before she could say anything he kissed her. Hisoka liked it a bit more than he thought he would. She was shocked. Hisoka had… he… she was overjoyed. She just didn't know what to do. Hisoka, deciding t keep playing with her, grabbed her by the waist and put her on his lap. Scyla was blushing. She felt her face go red. Hisoka kissed her again, Just to see what would happen. She leaned on his chest, all she could think was: Hisoka Kissed me. Hisoka kissed me. Over and over she thought that. She just couldn't believe it._

Scyla awoke from her thoughts to Azrin returning. Hisoka looked up from his house of cards. He asked "how did it go?" "I gained their friendship" Azrin told him. Hisoka smirked. Azrin looked at him "you're bloodless is coming out" Scyla didn't even notice it until Azrin pointed it out. she was right, There was a little bloodlust. Hisoka quickly stopped it. He then pat Azrin on the head. Scyla took azrin over to her bed which they had gotten brought in for her. She tucked her in. Then she went and sat down next to hisoka. He put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like this for a while, then Scyla got up and went to take a shower.

 _She would remember that night. She would remember it forever. The night it started. After that hisoka seemed more attracted to her. At first, he convinced himself that he was just playing with her, nothing more. But… then he realized… it_ _ **was**_ _more. He round himself looking at her. Thinking about her constantly. She was always in the back of his mind. She would sit next to him on the bed every night. And he would hold her. He had never felt this way before. He didn't like it, but at the same time… he did. He wasn't sure why, but Weeks passed, then a couple years, they just kept getting closer. Finally, when Scyla was sixteen. He decided. He_ _ **loved**_ _her. He proposed to her on her birthday. She accepted immediately. Of course, they would have to wait two years until they could be legally married, but they felt married anyway, despite the seven year age gap between them._

Scyla left the shower and layer down next to Hisoka, who kissed her lightly and they fell asleep together soon after.

The next day they sent Azrin back out to see killua and gon. She met them and they did they're next fights together.

(Okay guys! Sorry I just realized I missed a part yesterday! Killua was supposed to fight zushi that's gonna be today instead! Sorry!)

It was announced that killua would be fighting zushi. Azrin pulled out her phone and found the fight live. Soon after gon went to his fight and Azrin was by herself watching zushi get beat up by killua. Soon after gon left a older man came up to her and said "what's a delicate little flower like you doing here?" she glanced at the man, he had a wide grin, and he was missing a few teeth, he had black, shaggy hair, and old worn out clothes. She looked back down at her phone. The man stopped smiling, his tone changed and he said "well you're a snobby little brat aren't you? I think I'll teach you a lesson in respect!" as he said the last words he attempted to punch her. She stopped his hand with ease. Suddenly, her number was called out. She got up and walked out of the room. Another number was called out. Though she didn't know whose. When she got onstage, she saw it was the shaggy haired man. She sighed, she had hoped for a more interesting opponent. He charged her, but she appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the stands.

When she got back Scyla and Hisoka congratulated her. She really didn't care for hisoka's praise, she only wanted her mother's. She loved her mother. Her mother was kind and gentle with her, and she had a beautiful aura. It was green and wavy. And seemed to just float around her like a cloud. She knew her mother was very strong as well. Her father was too, of course. But she loved her mother more than anything.

Scyla took Azrin shopping. They walked down a street lined with stores that had everything from cleaning supplies to colorful dresses. Scyla had decided she would get Azrin a new dress. Azrin didn't really like color much, so she asked her mother to try and find a white dress. Scyla found one and Azrin could sense it's shape. It was a white dress that would go down to her knees. It had a high belt with a little flower on it. It came with a necklace that had a gold chain and a green gem on it. Azrin noticed the gem had a little nen in it, it was green nen, just like her mothers, she loved it. They bought the dress and found a couple other plain white dresses. And a couple pairs of pajamas. They also got a longer dress that was a bit fancier for special occasions. They headed home together.

When they got back it was time for bed, Azrin put on her new pajamas. It was a white silk nightgown with gold accents. Scyla smiled when she wore it. Scyla tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. Then she changed and got in bed with hisoka. They fell asleep together...


	6. Despair

Azrin woke up early the next day, not wanting to wake hisoka or scyla, she took a little money from her mother's purse and went out to get some food, she was sure her mother wouldn't mind.

When she got outside heavens arena she looked around for a restaurant. She didn't see any nearby so she wandered around a bit, after she turned into a back alley, a older man came up to her and asked "Hello, little girl what are you looking for?" Azrin looked at him, of course, she didn't see anything wrong with talking to this stranger, she was only a couple weeks old. "a restaurant" she told him. He smiled "There's one right over here. How 'bout I show you the way?" Azrin nodded. _I hope I can get back before mother wakes up._ She thought. The man led her out onto a street with just a couple other people, he led her through a couple more streets, then into a shop, it was a dark shop, it had a few things for sale. Azrin looked closer at the objects. _Body Parts.._ she shuddered, then thought _wait.. this isn't a restaurant._ She looked at the man who was whispering to the man on the other side of the counter, every few seconds he would glance back at her. After conversing with him for a few minutes, he turned back to Azrin, putting a obviously fake smile on his face, then he said "Well sweetie, it may not look like it, but this is one of the best restaurants around here!" his smile got even wider and more fake "Just follow my friend here and he will lead you to your table" Azrin was annoyed but decided it might be fun to play along for now. She followed the other man into the back room. there she was attacked by several men. She slipped out from them and ran towards the door. The first man, still with his fake smile on. Grabbed her. She turned around a pulled a knife out of the hidden pocket in her dress. Her mother hadn't realized the dress had a hidden pocket, but Azrin did. She had put a small knife that hisoka had given to her in it. She cut the man's face. He yelled and dropped her. She whipped around to see the other men advancing. She swayed from side to side, the men were slightly confused by her motions. She then did the shadow step, which killua had taught her on the way back from wings house. They were shocked. Confused. Scared. One of the men wildly swung a bat at her. She caught it with one hand and squeezed.. _Crunch!_ She broke the bat like it was a toothpick. The men were even more terrified. The one that was behind the counter started yelling at the man who brought her, saying things like "YOU IDIOT! YOU BROUGHT A MONSTER HERE!" Azrin quickly silenced him. The other men turned around and tried to escape. Azrin didn't let them. She killed them all quickly and effortlessly.

She finally found a restaurant. While she was eating she saw her mother run by, her mother stopped, sensing Azrin in the restaurant. She came in, she didn't scold Azrin, simply looked at her. After a few seconds, she knew her daughter was okay and ordered herself some food. Of course, it was quite hard to hide all the bloodstains on her white dress, but, she managed. She knew her mother knew, she could sense the wet patches on it, she just didn't want anyone else to see. After eating, they walked home together. Azrin liked the way her mother walked, it was relaxed, but at the same time, Azrin knew that she could be ready in a second. When they got back, Azrin went and found killua and gon. She spent the rest of the day with them.

A few weeks later they were finally at floor 200. Azrin was able to sense things better know, and, if she focused hard enough, could tell their colors. And her parents taught her lots of nen, when she has time. it turned out that she was a specialist. She could sense hisoka waiting at the end of the hall for them. When they th red the corner, gon and killua stopped in their tracks. Azrin looked at them for a second, then kept walking. She walked over to hisoka. Who smirked at her. A few seconds after she had reached hisoka gon managed to say "A-azrin? Aren't y-you scared?" Azrin shook her head "Why would u be scared of daddy?" she asked, with a innocent little smile on her face. Gon and killua stared at her in disbelief. They then left, probably to go to wing and learn nen. She sat down next to hisoka. _I hope they still like me…_ she thought, then realised, _wait, why would I want them to like me?_ She shook her head.

It was almost midnight, if they didn't check in soon, they'd have to leave. Suddenly, Azrin sensed the elevator coming, she told hisoka. When they got there. They walked through hisoka's aura. But, when they got over, killua wouldn't even _look_ at Azrin, although gon kept glancing at her. As she and hisoka walked back to the room, she felt something inside her, something… _empty._ She felt an unexplainable sadness. _No,_ she thought _it is explainable, I just lost two… friends._ She got into bed and Scyla tucked her in. But, she didn't fall asleep. She lay awake for hours. Thinking about gon and killua. Thinking of the fun they had, even though it was just a couple weeks. She avenchaley fell into an uneasy sleep.

The next day, she didn't feel well rested at all. She decided she wanted to find gon and killua. So, after eating breakfast, she left the room. Sensing as far as she could, she walked around. Avenchaley, she found gon and killua. She knocked on the door. Killua opened it. When he saw it was her, he slammed it in her face. She heard gon's voice "Killua, who was that?" he asked, then she heard killua mutter "a traitor" "oh, so it's Azrin?" gon asked. She sighed. _They really don't like me…_ she felt the tears welling up, she sat down next the door, she could here gon and killua talking on the other side of the wall. She was crying silently. She had lost her two only friends. She didn't know how long she sat there crying, probably hours. Finally the door next to her opened. Gon came out, killua followed. They were shocked to see Azrin huddled in a ball next to the door, crying. Gon instinctively moved to comfort her, but killua stopped him, "Just leave her gon" he told him "she's a traitor. No better than trash" _no better than trash… no better than trash…_ Azrin kept repeating killua's words in her mind. After gon and killua argued for a little bit they finally left. After a while, Azrin felt like she had cried out all her tears. She sat there. Staring ahead blankly. She was still thinking, over and over, _no better than trash… no better than. Trash…_ she finally got up, she wandered slowly through the halls, just like a lost ghost, trying to find its way home. She scared a few people. When they saw her dead blank stare. She looked at all, yet at nothing. All she felt was cold. Cold and empty. Empty and cold. _Trash trash trash_. She would think. _Trash trash trash…_

Avenchaley, gon and killua heard some of the people talking about a ghost on the 200th floor. Interested, they went up and looked around, it wasn't long before they saw her. Her hair had turned white. Her eyes as well. She seemed paler. Her eyes blank. A horrible, despairing aura came from her. Gon and killua were shocked. Gon looked at killua and asked "did.. we do this to her..?" killua nodded, then sighed. He wouldn't admit it to himself, but he had been missing Azrin. He knew gon had missed her as well. Gon walked up to her. He waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't respond. After a few seconds she slowly turned her head towards gon and killua. Her eyes finally seemed a little more alive. She looked at them. _Focused_ on them. After seeing the life come back into her eyes, they were expecting for her hair to turn back to, but it didn't. It stayed white. Gon finally said "we're sorry, Azrin" "yeah…" killua said. Azrin's eyes came into full focus after killua said that. And feeling herself start to cry again, she yelled "Killua! Gon!" she hugged them both.

Okay, that was pretty fun to write. I don't know why it's fun to write about people feeling sad, but I guess to me it is! Anyway, sorry I didn't write yesterday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! See ya next time!


	7. Whale island

_Scyla remembered how she felt when hisoka proposed. That unbelievable shock. Like You were certain it would happen but when it does you just_ _ **can't believe it.**_ _She accepted and they spent two more years together. And finally, on her 18th birthday, they got married, it was a private wedding. But she felt like it was 10 times better that way. She watched all of hisoka's fights. And he watched all of hers. When she was twenty she watched him beat kastro. She was proud of him._

 _Soon after she turned 21 she had a surprise for hisoka… she was pregnant._

Scyla snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door open. Hisoka was in the shower. She looked over at the door, expecting to sense her little child with her pink hair… but instead… "What happened to your hair?" Scyla asked. Azrin shrugged.

On the way back she had been deciding whether or not to tell her parents she had befriended gon and killua again. She decided not to, they might try to control them through her. She liked gon and killua. Hisoka had apparently made them his "fruit" but Azrin was determined that she wouldn't let him hurt them. No matter what. Azrin had a fight that day. Gin and killua had promised to watch it. But first, She was going to watch gon. He was up against gido. Gon got better towards the end… then got seriously injured and sent to the hospital. She also had a fight against gido too.

When she entered the arena the announcer was amazed "Wooow! Looks like Azrin got a new look! She's gone from pink to white! ...even her eyes!" the lady shouted over the speakers. Azrin knew her opponent would be over confident now, thinking he could beat a little girl. She was excited to beat him up. Of course she wouldn't _kill_ him. Gon would probably want to fight him again. The match begun and right away gido let out his spinning tops. They were actually pretty easy to avoid. She could sense where they are, and see their nen. She ran towards gido but he started spinning. _Easy enough to take care of_. She grabbed the golden necklace around her neck. She swung the green gem around her finger a few times and it turned into a rope. This was her nen ability, the gem had been polished with nen, and she had taken advantage of that to combine her own men with it. She could transform the female into anything, a sword, a shield, a rope, whatever she needed. The roped had a little hook on the end of it. She threw it towards gido and it caught on his robe. He laughed, thinking she would just be thrown out of the stadium. But she didn't. She held onto the ground so tightly with her feet that it _cracked_. She avenchaley had gido completely tied up. She was still dodging his tops though. But she took out her hidden knife and easily destroyed them all, she had also infused a little nen into the blade so it could cut nen. She turned to face him and held the knife up against his throat. He surrendered. Azrin won.

A few days later she and killua were in gon's room. Telling him he shouldn't have been so reckless. Wing came in and slapped him. He also have him a promise thread so he couldn't use nen for two months. Azrin could tell what would happen if he did. It would dissolve.

Hisoka had a fight against kastro later. She could sense killua trying to stalk kastro and sensed his nen ability. _It's a double, you could really move that fast, I would at least sense your nen moving if you did._ She thought.

Hisoka and kastro fight was quite interesting. Hisoka's arms were torn off, then he fixed 9ne with his elastic love. After the fight was over Azrin and Scyla went over to Hisoka. They congratulated him. And they all went back to the room. Azrin watched as machi sewed Hisoka's arms back on, it was quite fascinating. Machi gave him a huge bill. Then she turned towards a Azrin and said "Nice necklace." and left.

A few months later… Azrin was walking through town, practicing her sensing when she noticed zushi, gido, killua, and two others in a back alley, she came over. And saw them, she used zetsu and hid from them. She followed them all the way up to heavens arena. She watched as they forced killua to fight them. She left. She decided to find gon. She went to his room, and a while later, there was a knock on the door, gon opened it and found one of zushi's shoes. You could hear gido and he forced gon into fighting him. Then Azrin decided to speak up. "Hey" she said "How 'bout I fight you again?" "No" gido told her.

Killua cleaned the mess up and threatened the candle man. Then he threatened the one in the wheelchair and gido. (I'm too lazy to look up their names :P) they still had to fight them but they both won. Azrin couldn't help but laugh when gon yelled "switch onnnnnn!" then stuck out his tongue "just kidding"

Today was the day of gon's fight with hisoka. It seemed a bit unfair because the judge gave hisoka all the points. It wasn't quite as memorable as the other fight, but it was still interesting. After gon landed a punch he finally gave hisoka back the number he had taken from him in the hunter exam. They continued their fight and after a while gon lost. Killua and gon had decided to go back to whale island. They invited Azrin, she wasn't sure. But she accepted. _I'm sure they won't worry._ Azrin thought. So, she left to go to whale island with killua and gon. When they got there. It was a long walk to aunt mito's house. Halfway through Killua gave her a piggyback ride. she didn't have quite as much stamina as them. When they got there aunt mito greeted them. She told them all to get in the bath. although, Azrin felt it kinda strange that she would put her in a bath with killua and gon. She did anyway, but made sure she was almost completely submerged under water. When they got out, azrin put on her clothes, but her long hair was completely soaking. She scared aunt mito when she went downstairs. Her hair completely covering her face, she almost looked like a ghost. They all ate breakfast, and it was getting pretty ate by then, so they all shared gon's bed. Azrin had never felt so close to people, sure, she loved her mother, and her mother loved her too… but it was never quite like this…

Kay! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I've decided to focus the story more on Azrin now. So, yeah… anyway, thanks for reading! Cya!


	8. Job

Yeah.. I might have done two chapters In one day…

Killian shook Azrin awake the next morning. He and go were already dressed. She quickly got up and dressed. They went out and wandered around. Then, they suddenly heard the loud cry of a wild beast. "Kon!" Gon shouted. He started running in the direction of the noises. When they got there they saw a foxbear that had gotten trapped, and several people around it, poking it with their swords whenever it did something charged right in. apparently, some beast hunters had come to find a foxbear. Azrin swung her necklace around her finger a few times and it turned into a sword. She disposed of the nearby men. Soon she had found the head beast hunter. She pinned him down with her sword to his neck. She looked at him. _He doesn't even know nen…_ "You're no hunter" she told him. And before he could try to pull out some fake hunter card she killed him with a swift blow. By that time gon had released kon. They followed him into the woods. Gon found some wild plants that would help him heal and soothe him. Killua and Azrin watched him as he worked. After finishing he pat kon on the head and came over to us. They walked home together.

(Okay guys, it's kinda weird here because I forgot exactly how everything went so now I'm rewarding hxh to remember so I may have put waaay too many details)

When they got back, aunt mito gave them a box… from gon's dad! They messed with it for a while. They went to bed.

The next day they tried using nen on it. It opened. Then gon put his hunter card into it. It opened and there was a tape inside, there was also a memory card and a ring. They took the tape and played it. Ging was talking for a while, but when gon stopped it, it started erasing itself. They tried everything. Azrin even got a sword out and tried to cut it. No luck. The message was gone. Killua told them how you could know a lot about a person just from a tape. He picked up the memory card and told them "This memory card can only work in the joy station, it was invented a while ago, but if this island still has tape players they probably still have one here!" Killua went to the toy store to buy one.

Killua came back with a joy station. It was old and boxy, but it would work. Killua told them he used to use a joy station a lot. He plugged the console into the TV as he was explaining to gon that it was the memory of a game, not the actual game itself. They found out it had a bunch of saves on it for a game called "greed island" killua coped the data on the memory card then got up and went over to a computer. He looked up the game to try and buy it, but no one was selling any Azrin came and stood next to Killua. Killua continued searching. They found out it was legally sold, and the description of it said _"greed island: a hunting game for hunters"_ they looked at the price "five billion, eight hundred million?!" Killua shouted. Apparently only a hundred copies were sold. Killua called the company who made it to ask if they had any left. They didn't. They decided to put a add up, asking for one to buy one. Within a couple seconds it had been clicked thousands of times. They were all surprised. "Fakes" Azrin said. The boys nodded. Killua called his older brother, milluki, and threatened to break all his figures if he didn't pick up, they made a deal and he sent milluki one of the memory chips. In return milluki gave killua two leads. First, there was a website for hunters, after gon heard this he already started walking towards his computer killua pulled him back and told him not to do it at his house. The second lead was that there was an auction in York new city.

When they went downstairs aunt mito and grandma had made a lot of food. The boys ate quickly and messily, Azrin ate her food at a normal pace and neatly.

The next day they boarded the ship leaving whale island. They waved goodbye to aunt mito.

They had arrived at York new city. Then went to a public place and went onto the hunter website. The doors to a old saloon opened. Gon, directed by killua, clicked the bartender, he asked "what kind of information would you like?" a huge list appeared next to him. Gon went into the game category and found greed island. The bartender told them it would cost twenty million Jenny for the information. They put 8n twenty million jenny. Suddenly the computer lit up and nen came from it, it pulled them inside. They were right in front of the bartender. He gave them some information, saying there were multiple creators, they put nen into each game, and no one knew their objective. He finished with "there will be seven copies of greed island on auction at the York new auction. The starting bid is 8.9 billion jenny" after that there was a light and they were sent back to the real world. They decided to go online and do smaller auctions, they would find things and auction them off somewhere else for higher. They found quite a few treasures but at the end of the day… "how much do we have left?" gon asked killua. "about 10.84 million" they all sighed. "at first we were making a profit" killua threw his empty soda can into the trash. "that's why I said we should only use trustworthy public sites!" gon told him. "only the risky sites are profitable!" killua argued back. They both sighed, then gon muttered "it isn't working…" Azrin sensed around the square, then, getting up without killua or gon noticing. She walked over to a small store. She focused on a sign, she could detect the faint layer of chalk on the chalkboard it read "Help wanted" that's all it said. Azrin walked in the store, it was dark, and dusty, it kind of reminded her of the store that she was attacked in. She sensed someone at the counter. She walked up towards the counter. The man grinned. And there came a slight aura from him, not deadly, or wanting to fight, he was probably just testing to see if she knew nen, she sent out a small wave of aura. Then Azrin said "you said you needed help?" the man cackled "yesss" he almost seemed to hiss. "what's the job?" Azrin asked. The man chuckled, "oh, it's just delivering a few things around for my business here.." he told her "as long as you're strong enough to do it" he said. she then picked up a nearby table. He grinned "Perfect, 500 jenny every delivery, and trust me, there will be a _lot_ of deliveries" he cackled again. He took out a sheet of paper, "sign this" he said, giving her a pen. She read it over, it said she could leave whenever she wanted, 500 jenny per delivery… she signed her name. The man grabbed the contract and grinned "this way to your first delivery…"


	9. Head

Scyla and Hisoka arrived in York new city. Scyla decided that since Hisoka was in the Phantom troupe she'd do something else. She decided to get a job. She went to a agency that was quite run down. The woman held up her finger. But then put it down thinking that Scyla wouldn't be able to see it. This annoyed Scyla a little bit, so she held up her own finger. The woman gave her a bodyguard job. She left to go to the meeting spot.

It was with a young woman. she said she needed to go to a dinner with some vips tonight. It was almost time to go, scyla waited outside her room. She came out with a long white dress on and they left. They got to the restaurant. After they went inside. They were shown to the table. But received a text saying the others got stuck in traffic. Of course, two lone girls sitting at a table looked like perfect prey. A couple older men who were obviously drunk cam ever to them. They sat down. Her employer raised an eyebrow. "who are you?" scyla asked them. They laughed "Well you two chicks looked like you needed some fun. And you looked a little lost, blind chick" one man said. To this scyla told him "I'm not blind" to this one man reached out and tore off her bandages. She opened her eyes. It was the first time in years. She looked around. "geez" she said "I forgot just how bright it can be" the men were surprised she could actually see. But she could feel the slight pains of a headache already. She reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out some bandages, she really bandaged her eyes and looked at the men. "Now, I suggest you leave" she held out her hand in a shooing motion. One of the men took it. She sighed "I'm married" "so what? I bet he isn't that fun. I bet he's a wimp" Saif the man holding her hand. "he's a hunter. And so am i. Now leave before I have to kill you" the men laughed. She simply got up. They seemed more entranced with her than they other girl so they got up to. She turned her Staff into a sword and killed them. The vips had just arrived in time to see her killing them. Their bodyguards thought she was after her employer. They sprung into action. They ran towards her. Knowing she could ruin whatever her employer had planned by killing them she waited for someone to intervene. After her employer got over the shock, she got up and yelled "Stop! Stop! She's my bodyguard" the others stopped in their tracks. They apologized and the rest of dinner went without a hitch. After leaving her employer seemed a bit scared of her, so scyla quit and went back to the agency. This time she got a job for a body part collector. She got to the huge mansion and walked in through the gates. There were a lot of guard dogs. She walked calmly through them. But released a bit of aura, to scare them off. When she reached the building a hunched elderly man showed her to the room. There were already some people in there. A man with gems on his face and long fluffy hair, another with strange orange hair, a girl with pink hair and a dress, a woman with no hair on the top of her head, And a man with a very spiky mustache. She sat down, the others kept looking at her. She got strange looks like this regularly. A couple minutes later, the blond boy from the hunter exam came in. The old man announced that everyone had arrived, and the tg turned on. On it was a man with markings under his eyes he told them "I won't ask if you have a hunter license or not. There is one month before the York new auction begins. You must collect one of the items on the list provided before then" the older man handed out some small objects she flipped through the pictures. She suddenly felt the blond haired boys aura spike. She looked over and on his screen were Kurta eyes. She had already guessed he was a kurta. She continued looking through the machine. And found… "the head of the sira" she was shocked. This time, Everyone looked at her. The man with the spiky mustache looked at her picture. "Nice, a sira hea-" he was cut off by Scyla breaking the machine with one hand. The man looked confused "do you know a sira or something..?" he asked she looked at him. _Why not just tell them?_ She thought. then said " _know_ one? I _am_ one!" the others were shocked. She tore off her bandages to reveal her matching hair and eyes. Reapplying her bandages they continued.

The spiky man with the mustache tried to leave, but the door was locked. Suddenly the man appeared on screen again. Saying they'd have to be strong enough to leave the mansion alive. The door exploded and men in black came in. _They're made of nen…_ Scyla thought. Some with guns came in and started shooting. Some of them hid behind things. But the blond haired boy used a chain to catch the bullets. And, sensing the bullets the moment they left the gun, scyla easily dodged the bullets. You could barely see her. Suddenly, the bullets stopped and the men with swords advanced. Scyla turned her staff into a sword and easily got rid of them. The blond haired boy jumped onto the chandelier. A couple seconds later, he jumped down and told the orange haired man to stop them. A few seconds later, they deflated. The man sat down and said "well, the four of you could make good bodyguards" "four?" the woman with grey hair asked. "Is there another plant in here?" the man with the spikey mustache asked. Kurapika used one of his chains to see. He held it in front of everyone. When he got to the man with fluffy hair, it swung back and forth. "you're the plant" the blond haired boy said, looking at the man "that's not true! How do we know you're not the plant, kurapika?!" the man kept Making up excuses. Finally, the girl with pink hair kissed him and he told the truth. Then he called the dogs that had been told to attack them off.

Scyla went to a couple smaller auctions. She couldn't find anything from the list, until… she saw it. Her _mother's_ head. She instantly got it. When they gave it to her. She held it closely. It had been years. She gazed into the beautiful blue eyes. The hair had been cut short to fit into the jar. But it was her mother. She knew to get the job she had to give it up, but she promised herself. _I will steal it back._

She brought back the head and everyone was surprised. The man with the spikey mustache thought it was beautiful, then he asked "do you know whose it is?" she looked at him "My mother's"

Hope you enjoyed that chapter of Scyla! See ya later!


	10. Mother

The strange man led her into a back room. There were several men back there. Azrin could smell blood. The men seemed annoyed "Aaron, you idiot! A little girl can't carry the bod- I mean umm.. packages!" said one of the men. The man from the counter, now known as "Aaron" cackled and told him "she can lift up my desk. She can carry the packages" the men didn't seem to believe him. So the biggest came up to her and said "Why don't you try to pick me up?" she grabbed him 'round the stomach and threw him into the wall. The rest were amazed. Then the man who had scold Aaron smirked and said "Guess the little doll proved me wrong" He pulled one of the big "packages" of the shelves. It reeked and was messing put into a box. "Here you go" the man said, handing it to her, she took it in one hand. Then he handed her a note. "bring it to that address" he told her. She nodded and left the store.

gon and killua had been looking for her. But she avoided them, she quickly ran to the address on the rooftops, as to not attract attention. She reached the place, which was on the other side of town, it was a run down old shack. She knocked on the door. And a knife fell down from above her. She caught it easily. She knocked again and this time a woman came out. She had long fluffy black hair, snow white skin, and black eyes. She didn't say anything. Just took the box from Azrin and went back inside.

When Azrin returned from the shack, she went inside and two other boys were there. _Normal kids._ She thought. They didn't know any nen. Aaron told her they were also delivered. She greeted them. They seemed to look down on her. One of them asked her "What's a cute little doll like you delivering dead bodies?" _ah._ She thought _I suspected as much._ "Trying to make money so I can help one of my friends get the game 'Greed Island'" she told them. They laughed "That's a game for _Hunters_ not little girls" the older one told her. She looked at him, and told him calmly "He is a hunter. And he's only twelve" they laughed again. She decided to show gon and killua to them. They had started searching a different part of town. But she was there and back in a second. The boys were surprised that now instead of two people there, there was three. "Who are these losers?" the younger one asked. Gon was talking to Azrin, but killua was focused on the two boys. "Ohh?" he said "And you think you can call _me_ a loser? I went to the hunter exam and got to the last stage. The only reason I didn't become a hunter is because I _killed_ someone" the boys seemed a bit intimidated but the older one just said "Y-Your a liar!" Killua smirked and released some blood lust. After he did that, some of the adults started becoming more interested. Then killua looked around "An assassin's shop" he said. Startled, one of the men asked "How Did You know?" killua looked at him annoyed "Some blood on the walls, body's in the boxes, people trying to act intimidating… it was pretty obvious" "well, kid" one of them said "I bet your little story of murder is fa-" He was cut off by killua telling him "My name is killua _zoldyck_ " everyone in the room except gon and Azrin shuddered at the name. Killua grabbed his friends and left the shop.

Luckily, Azrin had already gotten her money. She gave it to killua when they were outside. He then scolded her saying "you shouldn't take jobs from shady places like that" she nodded.

 _My mother… beautiful and kind, intelligent, an artist… perfect in every way… "Mommy?" a little Scyla asked. Her mother smiled down at the child sitting on the ground next to her "Yes? Doll?" her mother often called her doll. "Can we have a cake for my birthday tomorrow?" her other nodded "How about we make it together? I got the ingredients awhile ago" Scyla nodded happily. Her mother picked her up and took her into the small kitchen. They baked the cake. And she and Azrin decorated it with her mother's homemade frosting. They put it away until the next day. When Azrin woke up in the morning, she went downstairs to see her mother sitting and having tea. "Mommy!" she said, hugging her mother's leg. "Happy birthday!" her mother said, picking her up. "Daddys in the other room, making you some bacon" Her mother told Scyla. Scyla smiled. They all sat down and ate their breakfast. After that, they gave Scyla her presents. One of the was a picture her mother painted of a Sira reaching up into the night sky catching a falling star. The sira looked just like Scyla._

Scyla had gotten the job. She and the others were going down the hall, when one of them noticed some art that looked a bit _too_ realistic. The man with the markings under his eyes told him it was a past bodyguard that had failed. He led them to their bosses room. They opened the doors. A young girl with blue-purple hair sat on the bed. The man introduced her as "neon" she seemed cute and friendly. After she noticed Scyla she turned to the man with markings and said "Hey, why doesn't she become one of my personal helpers?" the man with markings told her "I'm sorry neon, she's a bodyguard" neon pouted for a minute then got over it. Neon, Scyla decided, was spoiled. She asked them their names. Then she looked at Scyla again. _Seems to have taken a liking to me…_ Scyla thought. "How old are you?" she asked "21" Scyla told her. "Are you a mom?" she asked. Scyla was surprised "Well yes I am. I don't quite know where my daughter is right now though. How did you know?" Neon smiled, then shrugged. _She isn't_ _ **powerful**_ _but she has a talent._

Sorry that probably wasn't quite as long but I'm sick soo… yeah. O~O anyway, see ya!


	11. Doll

When they got outside, Scyla remembered that she had to meet up with hisoka to go to the Phantom troupe. She told the man with markings, now known as "dalzollene" that something came up and she had to go to her husband _immediately_. He seemed annoyed, and told her they'd be leaving for the auction while she was gone and she'd gave to find her own way. She said she'd be fine.

She met hisoka on the edge of the old unused buildings. When they got there, they hid in the shadows behind a pillar. They heard one of them say "Dang hisoka, next time I see him I'll tear him apart" hisoka smirked and said "Oh dear… that sounds quite gruesome. How very scary" uvogin stood up "Hisoka, you bastard!" machi sighed and said "I thought you weren't coming" as he came out of the shadows. Scyla followed him. "I would never see your nen stitches again if I didn't come" shizuki pointed at scyla "Whose she?" she asked. "I am scyla" Scyla told her. Then machi added "Hisoka's wife" everyone seemed a bit surprised. Then shalnark announced "Everyone is here, boss" chrollo stood up. Hisoka was getting excited. Uvogin then demanded "What are we stealing this time?" "We shall take the underground auctions treasures" was chrollo's reply. "which ones?" shalnark asked. "everything" chrollo told them, stepping out of the shadows "we will take everything" everyone was shocked. Then uvogin stepped forward "Everything? The auction is run by gangs from all over the world. By doing that we'd make enemies of them all" "are you scared?" chrollo asked. Then uvogin smiled "No, thrilled! Let us go, boss!" then chrollo said "you have my permission… kill them" Scyla slipped away.

She ran to the place dalzollene had told her to come to. She arrived just in time. He was telling the others "you must collect the three items on this list. Money is no object" he told them. He turned off the lights and showed them pictures on the projector. "the complete mummy of princess corco" he flipped to the next one "a tissue used by the actor, son remarch" he flipped to the next one "the eyes of the kurta, also known as scarlet eyes" he turned the lights back on. Kurapika was barely containing himself. Dalzollene then told them "we have received news that the auction will be attacked. Prepare for anything"

Gon, Killua, and Azrin had gone to the York new market. "wow!" Gon said, looking around "there's so many people!" Azrin nodded, she didn't like big crowds. "the purpose of this market is to swindle those who came for the auction" Killua told them. "so this isn't the auction venue?" Gon asked. "no, the dream auction is held once a year in the world's largest auction house. In the ten days of auction, it's said that tens of trillions of jenny exchange hands" "tens of trillions?" Gon and Azrin asked at the same time. "yeah, a item that sold for a thousand one day could be sold for a million the next" Killua told them. At that point, Azrin had stopped listening. She had seen a shop it a bunch of dolls. She spotted one that had long flo we invite blue hair, a white dress, and kind, blue eyes. After Killua and Gon noticed she had stopped they came back to her. Killua asked "what's up?" Azrin pointed at the doll. Killua looked a bit confused "we have a budget, Azrin" then without thinking about it. Azrin swiped the doll without anyone noticing. She went down the street a little, staring into its eyes. Killua and Gon ran after her. "what do you think your doing?!" Killua demanded. Reaching out for the doll. Azrin held it closer. Killua looked around and sighed. Then he grabbed her hand and walked a bit away. Then he and Gon continued talking. They were meeting up with some people named "kurapika" and "leorio" that Azrin had never met before. Then killua turned to Gon and said "you have to buy a phone, it's standard hunter gear!"

They went to a phone stand where the man tried to sell them some junk phone. Then a tall man in a suit appeared behind them "that one's no good" he said. "Leorio!" Gon yelled. "yo!" leorio said, saluting them. Then he went up to the table and said "I recommend… the beetle 07" he picked up a phone that looked like a beetle. And told them it was a little heavy and expensive, but could translate up to 200 languages. Killua and Gon both decided to buy one. The man then told them it would be four hundred thousand jenny. "Four hundred thousand!?" leorio said. After leorio bought them the phones, everyone around them clapped. Then when they were walking down a more empty street, killua introduced Leorio to Azrin "Leorio, this is Azrin, we met her in heavens arena" Leorio looked at her "cute young woman" Leorio said. Killua looked annoyed "She's like 9 months old, Leorio" "WHATTT?!" Leorio shouted. "can you not scream?" Azrin asked him. They then sat down to have luck and told them about Gon's fight with hisoka, and how they had reached the 200s in heavens arena. Then Azrin decided to shock Leorio a little bit. She pulled on His shirt. He looked at her. "I'm Hisoka's daughter" she told him with a smile he fell out of his chair. "WHATTT?" He yelled for the second time. Then Gon asked him "have you learned nen leorio?" leorio leaned over and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose "Yeah, you bet" he told them. Then described ten. Killua and Azrin sighed. Then Gon looked at him and told him "that's ten, the four main principles of learning nen" leorio was shocked "There's more to it?!"

After they had rented a hotel room, they told leorio about greed island, and how gon's dad might have left a clue in it. Then killua told him "the problem is the cost" "how much is it?" leorio asked. "8.9 billion jenny" Killua told him. Azrin started zoning out. Staring at the slight but of blue nen in her dolls eyes. She could see something in them… a distant past…

Kay. Hope you liked that one! This is gonna be complicated to write, bouncing back and forth between scyla and azrin. But it'll be fun! See ya next time!


	12. Phantom troupe

_She saw a memory in the dolls eyes. The doll was made for a woman. She was kind and gentle, beautiful and graceful… she was a very good healer. One day, she set out to check on one of her usual towns. But, instead of welcoming her like usual, they threw rocks at her and taunted her. She searched their minds to know what had happened. It showed a sira killed a whole town nearby. She left to find this sira. Her eyes were already fully trained. But she knew she could do more. She spent months training them. And finally, it got to the point she could see thoughts even before they entered the opponent's mind. She could also keep her mind blank. So she set out to find this sira. She found him outside a town and came up to him. In her hand a sword made of sunlight with a hilt made of moonlight. A bow made of pure gold with silver arrows on her back. She blanked her mind and attacked. She shot arrows at him from afar. Wounding his leg. Then she went forward and dealt swift blows. He managed to cut her arm slightly. But she stabbed him through the heart. She sheathed her sword, which had no blood on it, being made of light. A man came out of the bushes after having watched the fight. He was handsome, he had black hair and green eyes. A slight smile upon his lips and humble clothing. Before he could say anything, she left. He tried to chase her, but she took to the trees. And knew she would see him again… one day…_

"Earth to Azrin!" gon said, waving his hand in front of her face. She looked at him. Apparently, they had come up with a plan to get money.

Scyla was chosen to go and get the mummy of princess corco with ivlenkov, tocino, and baise. When dalzollene said "you can't bring weapons" Scyla asked "I can bring my staff, correct?" dalzollene nodded. But apparently, Scyla would be in a different group than the other three.

Azrin sat next to gon as they did a conditional auction. If someone could beat either gon or Azrin they could have the ring that killua was holding. The first person tried Azrin. And she flipped the table by accident. Everyone was shocked. So leorio made her hold the ring instead. Killua was to make sure nothing went wrong. It started getting dark. Gon had beaten over a hundred and fifty people. Finally, a girl tried. _She's powerful, it might be hard for even gon…_ she went up to leorio and whispered "Let me try this one" so leorio smiled and told the girl "How about a female opponent instead? Her strength will match yours better and give you more of a chance!" she nodded. Gon got up and Azrin sat down. She decided to do what gon did and struggle a bit. She grabbed her hand. They started. She was even stronger than Azrin thought. _I'll have to use my full strength._ She pushed as hard as she could. The woman lost. And Azrin flipped the table again. Azrin let gon continue.

Scyla was in the auction house. She sat a little farther away from the others. Two members of the Phantom troupe came on stage, and Scyla thought: _of course they came…_ feitan said "Now, I'm skipping the pleasantries…. Die" the man behind him's fingers came off and started shooting bullets. Scyla easily dodged them all. And saw the others die and baise try to leave. After that, Everyone else was dead, except for one, which feitan easily killed. Shizuku started vacuuming up everything. Feitan noticed her and said "Aren't you hisoka's wife?" Scyla nodded. Feitan tried to kill her. She dodged. And left.

She found kurapika. He questioned her and she told him that she had been held up by security and hadn't made it into the auction room.

They were driving into the gordeau desert where the thieves were. They arrived at the place to see uvogin destroying loads of people… while the others played card games on the cliff. Scyla didn't like uvogin, He was annoying. When he has killed them all, he stood in all of their bodies. Suddenly, he got sniped in the side of the head. It seemed to only annoy him. He threw a rock straight at the sniper and killed him. More men came. A stupid little fat man tried to hit him with a bazooka… it didn't work. "that didn't even tickle" Uvogin said. The men panicked and ran. At that point, the others had joined her at the cliff edge where she was sitting. She was in a completely relaxed position. Her legs crossed and dangling off the cliff. Her hands in her lap. Uvogin then killed them all. Everyone was intimidated by uvo's strength as they watched tear through people like paper. They didn't think they could capture him. Then dalzollene said "indeed… but we cannot abandon our mission and run" one of them started to argue when melody suddenly said in her soft voice "Wait, I hear another heartbeat from somewhere. Scyla had already sensed him. He was underground. He slithered out of the ground. _Gross…_ he identified himself as worm, one of the shadow beasts. He asked which group we belonged to. Dalzollene told him they were bodyguards of the nostrade family. He told them not to try to kill them. Then another one emerged from the shadows. And another. And one more. They told them they're names. _They're all so gross…_ Scyla thought. As they walked confidently toward uvogin, who was currently lifting someone up by the head. After he threw the man, shalnark told him the shadow beasts were coming. He was talking to them when suddenly worm appeared next to his foot. He punched uvo in the face. But that broke all of his slimy little fingers. Uvo turned towards him still smiling "that stung" he punched worm in the face. Then worm grabbed uvo's arm and went underground. Pressing uvo's face on the ground, and telling him he couldn't escape. Uvo focused all his aura on his fist. And said "you're the one… that can't escape!" he punched the ground. Using big bang impact. He crushed everything around him. He landed on his feet. All that was left of worm was a arm. His shirt had been completely destroyed… his spider tattoo was revealed. Kurapika's breathing sped up. Then uvogin turned around and asked "who's dying next?" the three remaining shadow beast jumped down into the hole. He tried to punch porcupine. But got stuck on his hair. Another bit some skin off uvo's shoulder. Uvo then swung his arm around trying to shake porcupine off. Uvo then tried to punch one of them with porcupine as his fist. It didn't work. Porcupine made the hairs in the back of his head soft. And again, he got bitten. He was bitten on the leg. Uvo tried to punch the one that bit him, but he dodged. Then uvo realized he had been paralyzed. He sat down. Then another put leeches in uvo's wounds. Telling him he'd die from the pain. Uvo then bit half his head off. And said "all i need is my neck and up to defeat you"

"they'll lose.." kurapika muttered "the shadow beasts will lose" then the one who had bitten uvo said "you can't bite me when I'm all the way over here" to that, uvo sucked in lots of air. And shot a piece of the leeches skull at him. He tried to stop it with his hand, but it went straight through it and through his forehead as well. He then looked at porcupine. And sucked in more air. But this time, instead of shooting something at him… he roared at him. Everyone covered their ears. He threw the porcupine man into the wall.

Kurapika threw his binoculars to dalzollene. _He's gone completely mad…_ Scyla thought, watching as he walked towards the ledge. "Wait! Kurapika!" dalzollene said "where are you going?" kurapika told him "shouldn't that be obvious? I'm going to capture him" the man with fluffy hair stepped forward "it's impossible! You'll get yourself killed!" "kurapika!" dalzollene yelled. Kurapika turned to look at them, you could see the redness of his eyes through the contacts "I don't really care right now." he continued walking. Dalzollene ran forward and grabbed kurapika's shoulder. Kurapika grabbed his arm. suddenly, melody started playing on the flute. It was a calming song. But had no effect on Scyla. Kurapika thanked melody, but then said "however, I still must capture them" he talked to the leader for a minute, he then started walking away. The members of the Phantom troupe were talking a bit, and shizuku was about to sucked the poison out of uvo's body when suddenly, kurapika's chain grabbed uvo.

Okay, hope you enjoyed that longer chapter. And I have a question. When I turn this into a crossover I'm gonna transport them into a different world. It's gonna be in the chimera ant ark. So should gon, killua, kite, and azrin go? Should just gon, killua, and azrin go? Or just Azrin? Tell me what you think (scyla might come too)


	13. Sora

Scyla was, once again, pregnant. She had been since a little after she had azrin. But had kept it hidden from hisoka, when she was pregnant with azrin he was very impatient. The baby was due any day now. They had just finished interrogating uvo. She felt the baby coming and went into a bathroom.

After the child was born, she was surprisingly quiet. The child was alive, that's for sure. Suddenly, melody enters the bathroom. She sees the blood and Scyla holding the child. "I knew you were pregnant" melody said in her soft voice. "Oh, right. Heartbeats" Scyla said. She stood up. She swept past melody and went to change. After that, she took one of the pieces of clothing she bought for the child and put it on her. It was a sweater dress with a hood and no sleeves. She decided to go to hisoka. She walked over to the Phantom troupe base. Halfway through. She noticed the infant already looked like a toddler. She was growing faster than Azrin. The child had amazing nen, it was as intimidating as Illumi's and as big as netero's. When she reached the base, the few members that were there were in battle positions. They didn't relax when they saw scyla. But when they understood that the nen was coming from the child next to her, They relaxed. She went up to hisoka. Who looked surprised then smiled and said "You were hiding her?" Scyla nodded. He examined her. She appeared to be four to five years old. She had long, wild silver hair, and pinky-red eyes. She had a calm expression and seemed intelligent. He pat her on the head. "Her name?" he asked "Sora" Scyla told him. She looked around at the hostile group members and told hisoka "Now I'm going back. See you" she grabbed her child's arm and left. By the time they got back, she looked about the age of ten. She knew the others were gone from the place were they kept uvo. She knew that dalozenne was dead as well. She rented a house and decided to contact azrin. She had given her a phone before. She texted "Azrin, you have a sister now. Pick a location, let's meet"

Azrin received the text and told Scyla to meet her at the park. When she arrived, she found Scyla with a 14 year old girl. "Mother, is this my sister?" the girl asked. Scyla nodded. "Hi" Azrin said. "Hello" the girl said back. Azrin knew she wasn't a sira, But she was very powerful. Gon and killua had followed her. She motioned for them to come out. The girl didn't seem surprised "Nice zetsu" she said. Gon smiled, killua didn't say anything. "How old is she?" gon asked. "I was born a few hours ago. And my name is Sora" the girl told him. They were all surprised. They looked the girl over, she was wearing a black oversized hoodie jacket, her wild hair now down a little farther than her knees, and her calm, intelligent, redish eyes. "So, what's going to happen?" Killua asked "Why did you call azrin here?" Scyla told them "I want Sora to go with you" "Really?!" Azrin seemed excited. She gripped the doll in her hands tighter. Scyla bow noticed the doll. "Azrin" she said "May I see you doll?" Azrin nodded and gave it to her. "This… This looks just like my mother" "I knew she was special" Azrin said while taking the doll back. They decided that Azrin would spend some time alone with Sora to get to know her. Then, when they were done, they would meet up with gon and killua.

They decided to go and get some ice cream. Then they would go for a walk. Sora was very curious about the world. She had just been born but instantly forced into a fourteen year Olds body. They had just gone through a street and they were heading towards the park, azrin took a shortcut through a back alley. Several men tried to jump them, and, before Azrin could do anything, Sora had killed them all… with her aura. Azrin was shocked. Sora just looked at the dead bodies. She then stepped over them and continued walking. When they got to the mall, they went into several stores.

After a couple hours, they decided to go to a nearby place that was a little like heavens arena, but smaller. Sora signed in and Azrin went to watch. She had a fight against a fat man. He was quite annoying and obnoxious. She instantly killed him. She fought enemy after enemy. Killing every single one without a second thought. Azrin texted killua and gon. They came to watch and we're shocked at her powers. Afterwards, killua told her "You shouldn't kill so much" she looked at him for a second before saying "My aura does it on its own" this leaved the rest quite confused.

When sora was trying to leave the stadium, she was interrogated by many people asking her how she did it. She would just shrug and keep making her way through the crowd. She wondered why she was the only one who could do this.

When they got back, leorio was adding up the money they had. They set up their conditional auction again. People were muttering in the crowd about how he beat over 500 people the day before. Suddenly, a very tall man, with a short man right behind him, pushed through the crowd. He offered them a deal. Sora kept looking at the tall man. Azrin noticed some of her ominous aura floating around him and covered her eyes. The aura disappeared and she looked elsewhere when she removed her hands. The man then took them to a small building, they went down an elevator into a huge arm wrestling ring where two men were straining against each other. One of them won. The man next to them explained how the money would work. Gon was about to go into the wrestling ring when the lights turned on, surprising everyone. A strange man jumped on the stage and told them a conditional auction was being held instead. Leorio was furious. They handed out papers with the members of the Phantom troupe on them. Scyla was in there too. Sora went up to the man and told him "She isn't in the Phantom troupe" she pointed at scyla. "Huh? How do you know?" the man asked. "Because I know her, her husband is in it, but not her" the man Seemed surprised but simply said "Well, she's a target" Sora walked back to them while they were signing in. She looked at the different people around her. Suddenly, arms extend from behind her and grabbed her around the chest. They pulled her backwards. She easily slipped out of the loose grip and saw a drunk older man there, He had a wide smile with several teeth missing. He extended his arms to touch her chest again, but she killed him without a thought.

Okay guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I was busy for the first two days, yesterday we were riding to the beach. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that one and like sora. Cya!


	14. Miu

Meanwhile, with scyla.

She had been walking around town, shopping, when suddenly several men tried to jump her. She ducked into a back alley then quickly disposed of them. In one of their pockets, she found a sheet of paper with seven of the Phantom troupe members on it, plus her. She went home and disguised herself. She put hair extensions in and made her bangs cover her eyes, then she put the rest of her hair into a bun. She put a short, black dress on and grabbed a bag. She looked a lot younger now. She left her staff behind and continued to go shopping.

After people saw the man collapse in front of Sora. They got angry. They surrounded Sora, threatening her. They tried to grab her. And before she could do anything gon, killua, and azrin stepped in, pushing people away. Leorio went up to the man and lied, saying he had a heart attack. But Sora knew he didn't. They quickly left after that. Sora was bored, she wandered off. It started raining after a while and she got lost. She wasn't worried though. She was walking past a dark alley when she heard a soft _"mew"_ she retraced her steps and saw a little gray kitten sitting in the rain. She picked the small bundle of wet fur up and looked it over. _It's leg is hurt. And it's very cold._ She thought. She looked around and saw a hotel. She put the kitten under her shirt to keep it warm. She rushed over and got a room. After that, she went up to the room and made a makeshift heater by using a pot. She filled it with hot water, then put a lid on it with a blanket on top. She hoped it would work. She coveted the kitten with towels. After it had been warmed up and dried off, she looked at its leg. Just a cut. She wrapped it up and sat down on her bed. She got a text message from azrin: _"Where are you?"_ Sora didn't bother responding. Instead, she held the kitten close and drifted off to sleep.

She was woken up to the cries of the hungry little kitten. She got up and took the little kitten out to the pet shop. She bought kitten milk and asked their advice. She ended up leaving the store with a cat bed, bowl, litter box, and lots of cat toys. She went back to the hotel and set up. She bottle fed the kitten some milk. It was about 10 am by then. She finally texted Azrin back. _"I'm in a hotel bottle feeding a kitten"_ she told her. _"what?! Oh I'll talk to you later…"_ Was Azrin's response. She looked at the kitten. It was grey. She decided to give it a bath. The kitten didn't seem happy. After she was done, she dried the kitten off. It was actually a white kitten, it was very fluffy. She hugged the soft little bundle, then kissed the top of its head. There was a flashing light and smoke.

When the smoke cleared, there was a little girl with soft, white hair cat ears and tail, with fluffy, white hair. She was in a fluffy white sweater. She looked up at Sora, confused. Sora realized she might have put nen into her kiss. The little girl looked around. She then got on all fours and started wandering around. Sora picked the little girl up. She looked up at her and tilted her head, curious. "Mew" she said. Sora smiled at her. Then decided she should go back to the pet store. She went outside and got a lot of curious glances. One man even came up to her. He used nen. He said "What's that little animal you got there?" he grinned "Willing to sell it?" Sora glared at him and slapped the man. Then walked away muttering "Stupid beast hunter…" under her breath. The man got angry and tried to steal the cat-child from her. She glared at him and he could see her terrifying nen. She ran away as fast as he could.

The pet store helpers just laughed at her when she said her kitten turned into a child. She left. She wandered around the city, wondering what to do. She decided to go to Scyla. She knocked on her door and her mother, disguised, answered the door. She invited her in. When Sora explained the situation, she inspected the little girl. When she pulled on her ears, she hissed, then ran under the couch. Sora pulled her out and calmed her down. She was hugging sora tight. The little girl had yellow catlike eyes. Scyla went and got some bread for her. The little girl sniffed it, then hesitantly started nibbling it.

Later, she took the child to the park. The child played around the jungle gym, showing her amazing catlike reflexes and agility. The other children watched her as she layed on the top of the playground. Sora called her down and she jumped into her arms. The other children were shocked. They seemed to want to do it themselves. The parents seemed annoyed at Sora for letting The girl on the roof of the jungle gym. One of the parents even came up to her and said "Don't let your little sister do that! She's a bad influence" the lady hmphed and walked away. Sora looked at the child. She needed to name her. _How about… miu?_ She decided she would name her miu. She hugged the little girl tighter then left the playground.

She got dinner for them, then went back into the hotel. After eating, Miu curled up on the bed and fell asleep. Sora pet her for a while before falling asleep.

She woke up the next morning to miu on her chest looking down on her. "Hi, miu, can you say good morning?" "G… good…. Mor.. ning" Miu said. Sora was shocked.

Okay, hope you enjoyed that. Sorry I'm adding so many new characters. But anyway, I'm not sure if I'm uploading one tomorrow or the next day because I'm on vacation. But after i get back I'll make sure I'm back to my normal schedule. See ya!


	15. Greed island

Sora's next few days weren't very interesting. The news had lots of stuff on the auction, and it being attacked by the Phantom troupe. Miu had learned to talk a bit. Then she got a text from azrin, she was inviting her to go to the auction with her, gon, and killua. She accepted and they decided to meet up outside the auction house. She put a plain dress on. Miu jump on her shoulders where she usually like to sit.

When she arrived at the meeting place, Azrin was wearing the outfit her mother had bought for her all that time ago in heavens arena. Gon and killua were wearing suits. When they saw the little girl on Sora's shoulder. Gon ran up to her "Oh wow! What's her name?!" "Miu, she used to be a cat" Sora told him. They entered the auction house, as they were going down the stairs to their seats, they looked over and saw feitan and phinks sitting _right there!_ Gon, killua, and azrin were gone in a second, the Phantom troupe members right behind them. Sora followed them more slowly. When she got there, feitan and phinks had finished talking to them. Then they went to their seats. Gon accidentally bid way to much money, thankfully, someone made a higher bid. They didn't end up getting the game.

They had gone to the room where the new owner of the game was. And told him they could go in the game. Gon and killua showed him their nen. Azrin watched them for a second, then did her nen as well, which was much better. Sora had learned to keep her nen contained within herself, it was so big it would affect normal people. So when she didn't join in, azrin tapped her shoulder and said, you do it sora" sora instantly felt her nen burst out of her like a wave, it broke glass and knocked over tables. She was instantly allowed to go in the game, as was azrin. But, they decided to wait for killua and gon.

When the auditions came, gon and killua's nen was much better. Gon was first to go into the game, sora was second. And she was taking Miu with her. She surrounded Miu with her nen in hopes that it would take her as well.

When she entered the game, Miu had jumped on her shoulders. She went into the room with a girl who looked actually pretty young. She explained the rules and everything else, then Sora exited the tower. She saw gon waiting outside and sat next to him. After a while, killua came out and they started down the path. Then miu yelled "Bad guy! Bad guy!" she pointed up at the sky where something that almost looked like a shooting star was coming towards them, it landed and turned into a man. He talked for a while, but sora wasn't really listening. Then he shot something at killua that he couldn't avoid. It hit him, but didn't do any damage. Killua then scared the man half to death and he left. Miu was happily rolling around in the grass the whole time. They continued on their way to the city.

When they got there, they went to a restaurant. The cat man who was the chef explained cards. Suddenly, there was an explosion outside. They all ran out to see what happened. They pushed through a crowd and saw a man lying on the concrete, dead. Killua asked the man standing next to them "Hey, what happened?" the man looked at him "he exploded, from the inside!" suddenly, the body disappeared. Then gon asked killua "was that spell on you earlier..?" "I don't know.." killua said. Then a voice behind them said "Don't worry, there is no such spell in the game" they turned around to see an older man. The man then explained spells. The man invited them to meet his allies. They hesitantly agreed.

The man showed them to a spot where they saw several people that had come in with them. After talking with them for a while, they insulted the game. This made gon angry and he left. of course, the others followed him.

Later, gon and killua entered a rock paper scissors contest. Sora found a singing contest.

Sora sung with miu, "Don't sit idly by!" sora sang, then put the microphone up to Miu "Go and see if you can fly!" Miu sang back. They won and got a card, although it was pretty worthless. They met up with gon and killua. who had won but their card got stolen.

They bought a map, and planned a route over some mountains that had bandits.

A girl who looked to be about gon, killua, and Azrin's age asked if she could go with them. They told her no and took off. She followed, it looked like she was going slower, but she always stayed right behind them. After they had gotten pretty far into the forest. Bandits came, they prepared for a fight, but instead… "please, help us!" the bandits yelled, bowing at their feet. They were surprised. Then they heard the bandits coughing. They led them to their village.

There was a small young boy in dire need of help. He layer in bed with a huge fever. His breathing was hard and it looked like he was in pain. "there's a disease going around the island" one of the bandits told them "it starts with a mild fever, then goes to a high one, then eventually leads to death" they acted pitiful, then started asking for money. The girl said she could pay. To which killua told her to shut up. Killua and gon ended up leaving several articles of clothing.

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I've been making books on qoutev. Mostly fanfics. You should check them out, if you search murder for life, or broken family you'll find me, my username is pixiecat. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading!


	16. Bisky

They had been running for a while when they came to a cliff. Azrin spotted a cyclops. Suddenly, they started appearing everywhere. Sora killed any that she looked at. Azrin, killua, and gon hit their eyes to kill them.

After they had gotten rid of all the monsters in the area, they continued on. Sora and azrin wandered away from the group, killing what got in her way. When they finally realized she had lost the others, they turned around and went back. Finding them with the girl from before. They were using gyo, looking at the number one she was making with nen. When she saw them, she yelled "Gyo!" Azrin told her "I'm always using gyo" the girl seemed annoyed "that's impossible!" "I'm a sira" Azrin told her. The girl seemed surprised. But focused on gon and killua again. "listen up, when I raise my finger, use go and tell me what you see!" killua argued with her "why are you ordering us around?!" they got into an argument where the girl revealed her name as 'biscuit' she preferred to be called bisky. She was a pro hunter and had learned nen forty years before. Killua pointed at her and yelled "Your an old hag!" bisky punched him and sent him flying.

They were all talking when busy suddenly sat down. She instructed the others to do the same. She told them there were two enemies behind her. They made a plan where sora, miu, and azrin would go in one direction, bisky would go in another, and gon and killua would go a different way. Bisky slapped killua and got up. Pretending to be angry. "fine then!" she yelled "I don't want to be friends with you stupid boys!" they all split up in different directions. One man followed sora and azrin. The other followed bisky.

After they had gotten far enough away from the other, sora looked at the man, killing him.

When they got back to bisky, one of her pigtails was cut off, and the man was… eating her hair?! They watched as the man's expression changed from confident to shocked. They quickly realized that his power was, as stupid as it sounds, eating hair. He probably could tell Biskys age now. Gon and killua had arrived just in time to see this, desperately trying to think of a way out. The man set down his scissors and challenged her to a duel. Thinking he would be stronger. He burst forward, trying to punch bisky, who easily dodged, grabbed his arm, unbalanced him, and flipped him over her head. As he was about to land, bisky pushed him hard in the back. She then turned to him as he lay face down in the dirt. "You're lucky" she told him "if I had used nen, you'd be dead"

She told gon and killua they'd have to beat him, but they weren't allowed to leave the canyon walls that surrounded them. Sora would have instantly killed him, azrin probably could have killed them pretty quickly as well. They sat with bisky as go and killua started trying different strategies to beat them.

Pretty soon, Miu and Sora were asleep. Then killua looked over at azrin and asked "How old is she?" pointing at sora "Sora? She's a couple weeks old" "WHAT?!" Bisky yelled, shocked. Azrin giggled "You aren't the only one who doesn't look their age, I'm about ten months now" bisky was even more shocked. She kept looking back in forth between the seemingly fourteen and twelve year old girl. Then she sighed and continued watching gon and killua.

After they had defeated him, bisky instructed them all to make a path straight to masadora. She summoned some wheelbarrows and shovels. Azrin and Sora started digging immediately, Miu watched. Gon and Killua talked to bisky for another minute or so before joining them

It took days and days to finally reach masadora. Nothing interesting really happened. Although, Bisky made them sleep with rocks over their heads. She cut Azrin and Dales rope several times, they never got squished.

Scyla and Hisoka had entered the game a while ago. They wandered around, and talked to the Phantom troupe members when they saw them. They killed quite a lot of players, some idiots that probably only got in a day ago, some pros that were too confident. Scyla loved beating the stupidly overconfident pros, it was satisfying to crush their dreams. She wondered when they would run into Azrin and Sora, she knew they were in the game… somewhere.

Azrin, sora, and kill a went to enter the hunter exam. When they got into the room, apparently the first thing they had to do was beat everybody. They did it quite easily, then gathered up all the tags and split them, taking them to the examiner, they all passed.

They entered back into the game together and found bisky and gon. Bisky then announced that its time to start beating the game.

They went to get a white beetle from a tree. It only came off when the tree was punched hard enough. Gon punched it and it rained beetles.

Next, they were at a mansion where they had to save a girl. The man out front denied her existence. Then killua came out with her. He then Punched the man, sending him flying.

They then went to Lake where they had to find a mermaid princess. Sora dived under and found her at the very bottom. She pulled her to the surface, she then turned into a card.

They were then going to dolias, the city of gambling. They stopped at a city on the way to enter a contest. They won and got paladins necklace.

As they were walking out of town, someone used contact to reach them. It was the player who had stolen the sword from them after they had won the first contest. They offered a trade for two cards. They decided to accept and met the men outside of town. They turned around and left without saying much. They decided to try and find more cards. Azrin looked into her small bag where she kept her doll for a second. Seeing the doll made her feel lucky.


	17. Cards

They went into the city and found a house full of slot machines. They had to get a card from there. Killua thought of using lucky dice to try and get better stuff. He got luck and instantly won the game. Getting rainbow diamond. "this is scary" bisky said, looking hesitantly at the die. "It's not like I'm going to die from it!" killua told her. Just then a slot machine exploded. They looked over and saw a man, then noticed he had been using lucky dice.

They then went around greed island, finding all sorts of cards.

While walking to another town, they came up with the idea of trading leaves for rare cards to the people that wanted to get back to the real world.

They were deciding how to keep all their cards organized. There was some arguing and bisky didn't know how to use spell cards, but they figured it out. After killua put his book away, he told the others "we've been purposely avoiding other players, but now we can't do that anymore in order to gain the rarer cards" Sora nodded her head in agreement. Then Bisky said "Well, let's see what we can get ourselves. We can negotiate aggressively with other players" the others agreed. They started meeting tons of other people, most who tried tricking them. But paladins necklace revealed the fakes.

"Hey" gon said, looking at the necklace "this can remove curses, right?" killua told him "only from spell cards" "oh, then it wouldn't work" gon said, looking at paladins necklace again. "did you have something in mind?" Sora asked. "Well, I was wondering a curse was behind the disease the bandits were suffering from" then bisky told them "But it won't work, because they aren't cards" "it's worth a shot" Azrin pointed out.

They arrived at the village and used paladins necklace. Making the card lucky alexandrite.

Outside of the village, a player contacted them "Yo! This is kazsule. (I'm sorry, I forgot to mention his name in the last chapter, it's the guy that stole from them) I'd like to meet you in person." "why?" gon asked. "there are some players close to clearing the game. They all snapped to attention. "It's a team of five, led by genthru" he told them.

They met in a canyon. It was night, and there were many teams there. Once everyone was there, kazsule started talking "thank you for coming, everyone. As I mentioned to you via contact, team genthru has almost finished the game. I checked the rankings, they were near the top" then killua asked "can I ask something? How do the rankings" "well thats-" he was cut off by a girl saying "you don't even know that?" Azrin Looked up at her as she continued "if we your questions we'll be here till dawn!" Sora felt a new emotion for the first time: anger. She jumped up the rock and landed next to the snobby girl then she whispered in her ear "I can kill you by looking at you, your weak and powerless. Your not above us" she jumped back down to heir rock and sat down. The lady seemed slightly unnerved, but still angry. Then she yelled "just cut to the chase!" "don't be so crabby" kazsule told her "we're all here to exchange info" then the man behind him added "they may have information you don't know, asta" "impossible" the woman now known as "asta" said, "those kids are amateurs who don't even know how to use grade stops" she hmphed. Kazsule then told them about trade shops, and how they could find rankings there. After that the girl looked down at them with a conceding look "do you feel smarter now, kids?" she asked. Sora was tempted to kill her. Instead, she released a bit of bloodlust to scare her. "anyway, team genthru is only missing card numbers 0, 2, 9, and 75" kazsule told them. _Number 75… that's the one we got from the bandits!_ Sora thought. Then kazsule continued "it's said that 0 only a how's itself in a event that happens after you've collected the other ninety-nine, so they really only need three more. We propose to find at least one of these, and monopolize it to keep them from finishing the game" then asta spoke up again "there's gotta be another way" she said, sora rolled her eyes, miu coped her. "we could deluge them with spells" _doesn't she ever shut up?_ Sora thought. "they have a paladins necklace" kazsule told her. Then a man behind him said "it's safe to assume that genthru doesn't mind showing that they have ninety-six cards. Because their pages are protected by prison" then asta argued "we could always take their cards by force" then a older man asked her "would you be willing to lead the attack? We don't know what kind of abilities they have" asta glared at him for a moment. Then kazsule told them "finding a card and monopolizing it is the best option. So let's get to business. We all need to work together" then asta said "I'm fine with the proposed plan, but I don't know about the memebers" then kazsule said "HD on astra… I did as you asked, we have fifty card types. These six teams had that" then Astra said rudely "I said they needed to be able to contribute to" she continued on to say "I don't see how those kids can help us" _doesn't she remember what I told her earlier? She has the memory of a goldfish._ Sora thought. Suddenly killua looked at her and said "you're being very uncooperative" the girl replied with "you've got a smart mouth. Then show me some proof you can be useful" gon spoke up "we know genthru's abilities" killua added "we have one of the cards their missing" then miu meowed "i can dance!" everyone laughed at that, but soon turned their attention back to the matter at hand.


	18. Eyes

"No, that's not good enough" Asta said, Sora really didn't like her. She continued "Tell us what their abilities are" then killua interjected "What about you?" Asta seemed surprised "Huh?" "Show us some proof _you_ can be useful" Killua said, looking up at her. Asta was annoyed "We have seventy-one types of restricted slot cards… significantly more than you. I'll give you a A-rank card in return for information" she smirked "You shouldn't have a problem with that!" "We do. We could easily get A-rank cards" Killua told her. "So give us two S-rank cards or equally valuable information. Otherwise we won't tell you a thing" The woman was enraged "Don't get to cocky, Brat!" She told him. Then she turned to the others "Did you hear that everyone? These kids won't be any help! They want two S-rank cards from each team! Thats ten cards!" Azrin rolled her eyes "Don't be a fool, We're only taking them from your team" "HUH?" the woman said loudly, crossing her legs. Then killua said "We're fine with giving information to the other four teams. We'll let them decide what to offer in return. But we won't tell you anything unless you meet the conditions!" He glared at her. She sighed "You really are a stupid brat. Having a tantrum because I didn't baby you" Kazsule stepped forward "Stop this, you two! We don't have time to fight amongst ourselves!" Sora had stopped paying attention, she had noticed a strange figure on the rocks above. She put Miu in Azrin's lap and slipped away.

She reached the top of the canyon, but the figure was gone. She inspected the ground and saw footprints. After using gyo, she spotted some aura she remembered from awhile ago… whose was it? _I know!_ She thought _It's hisokas!_ She followed the footsteps down to a small town nearby. When she reached it, she spotted him leaning against a building, shuffling his cards. "Hisoka!" She yelled running up to him, he smirked and pat her head. "Your sister is quite attached to her friends, but I had a feeling you may like to join me and Scyla for a while" He said. Sora nodded happily. "Yes!" then feeling another presence, she looked over and saw Scyla. "Mom!" she yelled, hugging her. Scyla smiled a little, then took her hand "Let's go"

After a while, Hisoka got a call from someone, they then were to meet up with them. Sora didn't know who they were, nor did she really care. She was just enjoying being with her parents.

They were passing through a town when she spotted a mpc, it was a old, blind woman, she begged others for help, but none listened. she temporarily slipped away from her parents. As she walked up to the old woman, she heard her begging another traveler "Please kind sir! Help me restore my eyes" He shooed her and kept going. "Excuse me?" Sora said, the woman looked over at her "Yes, my dear?" "Do you need any help?" Sora asked. The woman nodded, "A wicked man stole my vision, please! Hunt him down and take my vision back!" Sora nodded, she then talked to a few more mpcs, they told rumors of a evil sorcerer living in a old house nearby, Sora decided to find him.

She was walking around in the nearby forests when she found the mansion, it was an old, overgrown place. It looked like nothing had ever lived there before. She used zetsu and got inside. As she walked around, she observed that the inside was much nicer than the outside. She climbed up and down the old, rickety stairs, but couldn't seem to find anything. She had finally made her way to the attic, it was a dusty old room, she went farther in. seeing a interesting chest, she walked towards it. As she put her hand on its old, rotting wood, the floor gave way beneath her, she screamed as she was filled with a terrifying weightless sensation.

She landed on the floor below with a loud " _THUMP"_ she jumped up and looked around, rubbing her back where she had landed on it. She noticed there were no doors, and didn't remember going in this room. Suddenly, a man stepped out from the shadows "Welcome, my dear! You came for the old hags vision, did you not? Well, you'll have to kill me to-" he was cut off by Sora, who had killed him already. He disappeared, a glass bottle with some sort of white smoke in it was in his place. She picked it up and a door appeared. She exited the old, rotting mansion. Right as she got outside, the house collapsed. She coughed from all the dust it had brung up, and when the dust cleared, there were no remains of the house at all.

She had made it back to the old woman, who gladly took the bottle. She opened the cap, and the smoke rushed into her eyes, and the previously gray eyes turned a beautiful blue. She looked at sora, tears in her eyes "Thank you dear" she said, disappearing. In her place was a card, it was a restricted slot card. She looked at it, it had the same glass bottle on the front. She read the name and description "Vision healer. Use this to make a blind person see, or to heal wounded eyes" she smiled. _Could this work for azrin?_ She wondered. "Book" she said, taking out her binder. She placed the card carefully into its slot.

They had reached the meeting spot, it was a small clearing in a densely wooded area, Sora was surprised it was there. As they stood in the middle of the fields, a few members of the phantom troupe came out. Sora was surprised, she could barely remember them, yet she knew them… _somehow._

Hey! Sorry it's been so long! Life got realllly busy and i couldn't upload! Thank you for reading! See you next time!


	19. NOTE

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for so long. And sadly, this is just a note from me. It seems like a terrible excuse but I'm just _really_ busy. I've also had a cough for going on ten weeks now and have been sick with stomach aches and headaches and we just went to have bloodwork done today. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. But It'll be hard :( I'm sorry to all of you (Especially you, LaLa) and I hope to be going again once I get inspiration! thank you all for your support!


End file.
